faeriepathfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tania
"Nur eine kann in beide Welten, jüngste Tochter derer sieben, zusammen mit dem einzig Wahren, Hand in Hand in tiefem Lieben" - Die siebte Tochter Tania ist die Hauptperson der Serie Elfennacht. Sie hat rote Haare und grüne Augen mit goldenen Sprenkeln. Auftritte Die siebte Tochter Teil 1 - Anita Anita Palmer lebt in Camden, bei einem Schulausflug lernt sie ihren neuen Mitschüler Evan kennen und verliebt sich in ihn. Die Beiden spielen Romeo und Julia im Schultheater und werden ein Paar. Am Tag vor Anitas sechzehntem Geburtstag läd ihr Freund sie zu einer Bootsfahrt ein, wo er ihr etwas Wichtiges sagen möchte, aber die beiden müssen ins Krankenhaus, als das Boot gegen eine Brücke fährt. Als ihre Eltern sie besuchen, bringen sie ihr ein Buch mit, in dem die Geschichte einer Elfenprinzessin steht, die an ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag verschwunden sein soll. Sie denkt, dass sie träumt, als vor ihren Augen plötzlich ein Mann in altertümlicher Kleidung auftaucht. Er bringt sie zu einem Schloss, hell erleuchtet, und stellt sich als Gabriel Drake vor. Sie kommen in einen Saal, in dem gerade ein Fest stattfindet. Plötzlich verschwinden alle außer einem; Evan. Gabriel nennt ihn allerdings Edric. Gabriel erklärt Anita, dass er Edric den Auftrag gegeben hat, sie zu finden, da sie eigentlich Tania, die verschwundene Prinzessin ist. Anita ist enttäuscht und hofft, bald aufzuwachen, denn sie hält das Elfenreich für einen Traum. Stattdessen führt Gabriel sie zu ihrem Vater, König Oberon. Dieser ist überglücklich, seine Tochter wiederzusehen. Er beendet die ewige Nacht, die er aus Trauer um Tanias Verschwinden und deren kurz darauf verstorbener Mutter über das Land gelegt hat. Er verkündet, dass er ihr zu Ehren einen Ball veranstalten wird. Anschließend führt Gabriel sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort angekommen, betrachtet sie ihr Zimmer mit den Wandteppichen, deren Bilder ferne Orte zeigen. Sie zieht sich ein aquamarinfarbenes Kleid an. Doch kurz darauf verschwinden die Kleider und sie findet sich im Hampton Court Palace wieder, wo eine Frau gerade Kinder durch die Räume führt. Als eins der Kinder sie fragt, wen sie darstellt, wird ihr wieder schwindelig und sie ist in den Palastgemächern. Sie geht zur Tür und trifft überraschend auf Zara, Prinzessin Tanias Schwester. Zusammen gehen sie in die Bibliothek, wo Sancha sie begrüßt. Zu dritt machen sie sich auf ins Schneideratelier, wo Mistress Mirrlees ihnen Kleider für den Ball anfertigen soll. Dort lernt sie auch Cordelia, Hopie und Rathina kennen. Sie erfährt, von Zara und Sancha, dass ihre letzte Schwester, Eden, nicht kommen wird. Zara nimmt Anita mit in das besondere Gemach der Schwestern und die beiden spielen und singen schließlich gemeinsam, obwohl Anita nicht weiß, woher sie den Text kennt. Doch dann wird ihr wieder schwindelig und Menschen mit Fotoapparaten stehen um sie herum. Kurze Zeit später steht aber wieder Zara neben ihr. Nach einem Zwischenstopp in Zaras Gemächern, in denen Wandgemälde lebendig sind, gehen sie zum Ballsaal. Anita wird empfangen und tanzt mit König Oberon den Tanz Greenwood. Sie tanzt den ganzen Abend lang und kennt alle Schritte. Sancha stellt ihr aus der Entfernung Lord Brython vor und Cordelia erzählt ihr von der Menagerie. Sie erfährt auch von Edens Mann, Graf Valentyne, der anscheinend nach Mynwy Clun gegangen ist. Sancha sagt ihr, dass Prinzessin Tania früher vielleicht zum Teil zur Heirat mit Gabriel Ja gesagt hat, um ihrem Vater eine Freude zu machen und sie sich nicht sicher sei, ob sie ihn wirklich geliebt hat. Evan/Edric möchte mit ihr reden, aber sie reißt sich los. Sie tanzt mit Gabriel und plötzlich schweben sie in der Luft, rasen übers die Lande, bis hin nach Caer Liel, zum Herzogtum Weir. Als sie wieder in der Großen Halle sind, ist Anita immer noch beeindruckt. Zurück in ihrem Gemach versucht sie, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Als sie aufwacht, denkt sie, sie ist im Krankenhaus, doch Rathina hat sie geweckt. Ihre Schwester erklärt ihr, was vor 500 Jahren geschehen ist, dann frühstücken die beiden und machen eine Palasttour. Sie besuchen den Irrgarten, die Gemächer von Titania und Cordelias Menagerie, nachdem Anita durch ein Fenster in Edens Turm schaut. In der Menagerie begegnet sie einem gefährlichen Basilisken aus Fidach Ren, Gabriel hilft ihr, Rathina schickt ihn allerdings kalt weg. Sie besuchen Cordelia bei den Hunden. Belladonna, Cordelias Lieblingshündin, hat nämlich vor kurzem geworfen. Anita führt mit ihrer Schwester die Hunde spazieren. Dabei erfährt sie, dass Cordelia mit Tieren sprechen kann. Plötzlich wankt sie, sie steht auf einer dicht befahrenen Straße. Ein Bus rast auf sie zu, sie kann nicht ausweichen. Kurz nach dem Zusammenstoß findet sie sich im Elfenreich wieder. Anita erzählt Cordelia von ihrer Vermutung, alles sei nur ein Traum, doch wie erwartet glaubt sie ihr nicht. Ihrerseits versucht ihre Schwester sie von der Realität des Elfenreiches zu überzeugen, doch Anita beschimpft sie nur mit den Worten: "Du existierst nicht wirklich!" Sie rennt davon und steht plötzlich vor dem Mausoleum von Königin Titania. Drinnen steht eine beinah echt aussehende, bemalte Statue. Sie geht näher und entdeckt Goldtupfer in den Augen. Anita läuft raus, stolpert, und als sie wieder aufwacht, hofft sie im Krankenhaus zu sein. Doch Hopie beugt sich über sie und sie wird in das Gemach ihrer Schwester gebracht. Dort muss sie Medizin trinken. Als Hopie weg ist und Anita sich umschaut, bemerkt sie, dass Hopies Zimmer ein Wald aus Holz ist, der sich bewegt. Sie nimmt sich einen Handspiegel und betrachtet ihr Gesicht. Dann begreift sie, dass sie nicht Anita ist, sondern Tania. Teil 2 - Tania Tania wacht auf, und bemerkt, dass sich die Stickereien auf den Wandteppichen in ihrem Zimmer nun bewegem. Sie wird von einer Dienstmagd in das private Esszimmer vom König geführt, wo die meisten ihrer Schwestern sitzen und einige Lords und Ladys. Dort verkündet Oberon, dass er am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen wird, um sich mit anderen Lords zu treffen. Tania bemerkt, dass die Elfen kein Metall verwenden, worauf Sancha ihr erklärt, dass "Isenmort" für sie lebensgefährlich ist. Zara möchte mit ihr ein Duett spielen, aber Tania sagt "Nein", da sie Zeit zum nachdenken braucht. Tania möchte zurück in die Welt der Sterblichen, also rennt sie zur Brücke und zum Steg, wo sie bei ihrer Ankunft gestanden hatte. Doch es funktioniert nicht. Sie rennt in den Wald und plötzlich verschwinden die Bäume. Sie entdeckt ein Schild: "UNFALLSTATION" und sie weiß, dass sie im Krankenhaus ist. Sie belauscht zwei Krankenschwestern und möchte ihre Sachen holen. Als sie gerade das Buch berührt, landet sie wieder im Elfenreich. Sie wird wütend und gleichzeitig traurig und geht in ihr Gemach. Edric kommt herein, möchte mit ihr sprechen, doch sie schickt ihn raus. Als er nicht gehen will, kommt Gabriel. Voller Wut auf Edric, will sie die Bernsteinkette, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, wegwerfen, doch Gabriel sagt ihr, dass sie von ihm ist und dass er sie immer finden wird, wenn sie sie trägt. Er sagt auch, dass schwarzer Bernstein vor Isenmort schützt. Tania bittet Gabriel, ihr zu erzählen, was eine Elfenhochzeit ausmacht. Es erzählt ihr, dass die Hochzeit drei Tage dauert und im Lichtsaal mit dem Ritual der Vereinigung der Hände beginnt. Tania findet sich in besagtem Saal wieder und sieht einen Kessel mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, die Gabriel über ihre Hände gießt. Wieder in ihrem Gemach bittet Gabriel sie, nicht mehr in die Welt der Sterblichen zu Reisen. Sie möchte mehr über Prinzessin Tanias Vergangenheit erfahren. Sie liest im Buch, was sie gelernt hatte, dass sie die Sommer in Veraglad verbracht hatte, von ihrem Einhorn Parzival und von den Reisen auf der Königlichen Galeone. Tania denkt darüber nach, wie sie lernen könnte ihre Gabe zu kontrollieren und sucht Eden. Als sie im Turm ist, wird sie erst von bizarren Masken erschreckt, doch schließlich, als sie ans Fenster tritt, hört sie Stimmen von Touristen. Sie fragt sich, ob sie durch das Fenster zurückkönnte, doch Eden hält sie auf. Tanias Schwester ist wütend, als sie ihr Anliegen vorträgt, und wirft sie raus auf den Hof. Sie geht mit dem Buch zu Sancha und erfährt, dass es ihr Seelenbuch ist, das ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählt und sich selbst weiterschreibt. Da Tania mehr über die 500 Jahre Exil erfahren will, versucht Sancha, die zwei Hälften ihrer Seele zusammen zu bringen und zu erfahren, was passiert ist. Doch Sancha steigert sich hinein, ihr letzter Ausruf, bevor ihre Vision vorüber ist, ist: "Ich sterbe!" Tania erfährt, dass sie in der Welt der Sterblichen oft gestorben ist, und viele Menschen war. Als Sancha ihr mit ihrer Gabe auch nicht helfen möchte, entschließt sie sich, es allein zu versuchen. Tania wird immer wieder gesagt, dass sie keinen Gedanken an ihre sterblichen Eltern verschwenden soll. Sie gesellt sich zu Cordelia, die glücklicherweise keinerlei Fragen stellt. Edric versucht wieder, mit ihr zu reden, doch sie gibt ihm nur eine Ohrfeige und läuft davon. Nach einigem Nachfragen ihrer Schwestern begibt sich Tania in Rathinas Zimmer, in dem die Schatten tanzen. Sie wird von ihr zu Maddalena, Rathinas Stute, gebracht und später zu einem Häuschen, das als Sattelkammer fungiert. Doch ihre Schwester schließt sie ein, damit Edric mit ihr reden kann. Er sagt, er hatte am Fluss die Wahrheit über ihn und sie sagen wollen und die Wahrheit über Gabriel Drake. Dieser habe sie nie geliebt, sondern wolle sie nur heiraten, um von ihrer Gabe profitieren zu können und so Isenmort aus der Welt der Sterblichen zu holen. Plötzlich erwärmt sich Tanias Bernsteinanhänger, die Tür zersplittert und Gabriel steht in der Hütte. Tania fleht Gabriel an, Edric nicht zu töten, also verbannt er ihn ins Bernsteingefängnis und lässt ihn ins Verlies bringen. Gabriel will sie schließlich zwingen, ihn zu heiraten. Als sie sich weigert, schickt er sie in ihr Gemach, zusammen mit Rathina, die auf sie aufpassen soll. Sie zerstört den Bernsteinanhänger und Rathina versucht sich zu erinnern, was sie in der Nacht vor 500 Jahren getan haben, als Tania verschwand. Sie versucht, auf ihre Schwester zuzugehen, mit geschlossenen Augen, doch es klappt nicht. Als sie mit dem Fuß gegen einen Hocker stößt und zur Seite stolpert, ist sie plötzlich wieder in der Welt der Sterblichen. Sie möchte ein Schwert mitnehmen, doch da es aus Metall ist, bekommt sie einen elektrischen Stoß. Sie versucht es noch einmal mit Stoff an den Händen und spürt nur ein leichtes Kribbeln. Als sie zurückkehrt, ist das Schwert allerdings nicht mehr in ihren Händen. Sie versucht es noch einmal, doch es klappt nicht. In der Welt der Sterblichen wird sie von Wachleuten verfolgt. Jemand ruft sie und Tania rennt zu Edens Turm. Dort springt sie mit dem Schwert durch das Pirolglas. Tania erklärt Eden alles, ihre Schwester führt sie zum Verlies und erzählt ihr, dass Titania nicht ertrunken sei, sondern dass ihre Mutter mit einer Bernsteinkette durch das Pirolglas in die Welt der Sterblichen gereist sei und das Amulett dabei verloren habe. Tania geht ab dem Adamantin-Tor allein weiter. Sie findet Edrics Bernsteinkugel und kann ihn, nach einigen Komplikationen mit Wachen, befreien. Sie gehen zum Tor und Eden ist nicht da. Tania bemerkt, dass sie das Schwert im Verlies liegen gelassen hat. Anstelle von Eden trifft sie Rathina, die ihr helfen will, Edric in Sicherheit zu bringen. Zu spät erkennt Tania, dass sie zum Lichtsaal geführt werden, wo Gabriel auf sie wartet. Er zwingt Tania, das Ritual der Vereinigung der Hände durchzuführen um ihn anschließend in die Welt der Sterblichen zu führen. Weil Gabriel sie nicht liebt, kann er aber nicht in die andere Welt und greift Tania an. Oberon, der von Eden benachrichtigt wurde, kann seine Tochter retten und verbannt Gabriel. Danach wechselt Tania mit Edric die Welten, um Titania zu suchen. Die verlorene Königin Teil 1: Zwischen den Welten In der Welt der Sterblichen geht Tania zu ihren Eltern, und erklären ihnen, weshalb sie drei Tage verschwunden waren: Edric habe Angst bekommen, die Polizei könne ihn wegen des Unfalls verhaften wollen. Er habe sich bei Verwandten in Wales versteckt, und Tania sei ihm nachgereist. Dafür bekommt Tania Hausarrest. In der Nacht träumt sie, dass sie mit Edric in Ynis Maw wäre, wo sich Edric in Gabriel verwandelt. Sie fürchtet, durch das Ritual mit Gabriel verbunden zu sein, Edric beruhigt sie aber. Die Beiden fahren nach Richmond, der Stadt aus der Titania ihrer Tochter das Seelenbuch geschickt hat. In einem Café wird Tania darauf angesprochen, dass sie einem früheren Gast sehr ähnlich sehe. Tania erfährt zwar nicht, wo ihre Mutter ist, aber dass sie sehr reich sein muss. Teil 2: Das Leben der Sterblichen Jade überredet Tania zu einem Besuch bei einer Wahrsagerin. Demnach soll Jade eine Freundin mit einem großen Geheimnis haben. Als Tania an der Reihe ist, wird die Wahrsagerin zum Medium und aus silbernen Augen schaut Gabriel Drake sie an. In letzter Sekunde befreit sie sich aus seinem Bann. Edric taucht auf, Tania erzählt ihm, was vorgefallen ist, aber er hat kein Verständnis dafür. Sie streiten und Edric geht schließlich wütend weg. Sie gehen sich aus dem Weg. Jade macht Tania den Vorschlag, mit ihr und ihren Eltern nach Florida zu fliegen. Sie ist froh darüber, einmal zwei Wochen von Edric wegzukommen. Zuhause entdeckt sie eine Rose und bekommt eine SMS von Edric, in der er sich entschuldigt. Die beiden versöhnen sich. Die Theatergruppe macht einen Ausflug zum Globe Theatre, wo Tania für kurze Zeit in die Rolle eines früheren Selbst, Ann Burbage schlüpft. Am nächsten Tag führen sie "Romeo und Julia" auf, Tanias Eltern verbieten ihr aber, mit den anderen die Premiere zu feiern, da Edric auch da sein wird. Bei der Autofahrt nach Hause gibt es einen Streit zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern, deswegen reist sie in die Elfenwelt. Sie reitet auf einem Hirsch, den Cordelia geschickt hat, zu ihren Schwestern. Zu allen; außer Rathina. Sie spricht sich bei ihnen aus und findet Trost. Allerdings gehen ihre Schwestern davon aus, dass sie sich so bald wie möglich zwischen den Welten entscheidet. Ihre Eltern erlauben Tania wieder, Edric zu treffen, doch als sie in ihr Zimmer läuft, wird sie ohnmächtig und wacht später mit einem Eisengeschmack im Mund auf. Am nächsten Tag sind sie und Edric in Richmond, sie entdecken die Plejaden-Anwaltskanzlei. Edric erklärt Tania, dass die Plejaden ein Sternhaufen sind, die auch als die Sieben Schwestern bekannt sind. Sie fragen in der Kanzlei nach einer Frau, die Tania ähnlich sieht, und erfahren, dass Lilith Mariner darauf zutreffen würde, die aber momentan geschäftlich in Peking ist. Im Internet sehen sie ein Bild von Lilith Mariner und erkennen Titania. Tania möchte in die Elfenwelt reisen, um die Entdeckung preiszugeben, doch sie schafft es nicht, die Welten zu wechseln, hat nur wieder Eisengeschmack im Mund und findet sich nach einem dritten Versuch im Körper eines ihrer früheren Selbsts wieder, Gracie. Sie erfährt, dass dieses Mädchen ertrunken ist. Tania und Edric fahren zum Hampton Court Palace, doch immer noch schafft Tania es nicht, das Elfenreich zu betreten. Tanias Eltern fahren nach Cornwall und als Tania Edric gerade eine SMS schreiben will, glüht die Zimmerdecke rot auf und ein Portal öffnet sich, aus dem Cordelia, Sancha und Zara auftauchen. Teil 3: Die Schwestern im Exil Ihre Schwestern erklären Tania, dass Rathina mit dem Isenmort-Schwert, das Tania im Verlies liegen gelassen hat, den König von Lyonesse befreit hat, der jetzt Oberon in ein Bernsteingefängnis mit Isenmortstreben gesperrt und das Elfenreich in seine Gewalt gebracht hat. Außerdem versperrt ein eiserner Wall den Zugang zum Elfenreich. Sancha sagt, sie sollen Tania helfen, Königin Titania zu suchen. Tania ruft Jades Mutter an und sagt wegen Florida ab. Dann bittet sie Edric, zu kommen, und führt ihre Schwestern durchs Haus. Die erzählen ihr, Oberons Krone sei in Lyonesses Gewalt und mit den dreizehn schwarzen Bernsteinen können dreizehn Graue Ritter in die Welt der Sterblichen geschickt werden. Das sei nur die Vorhut, denn wäre Lyonesse erst hinter das Geheimnis von Tasha Dhul gekommen, würden mehr kommen. Tania sucht ihren Schwestern andere Kleider raus, am nächsten Morgen wollen die fünf zu Jades Haus. Als Tania allerdings nicht schlafen kann und kurz raus an die frische Luft. Ein Reiter taucht auf und Tania erkennt Gabriel. Sie, Edric und ihre Schwestern flüchten vor ihm und sechs Grauen Rittern. Auf dem Weg zu Jades Haus schlüpft sie in den Körper von Flora Llewellyn, die bei einem Brand ums Leben kam. Sie frühstücken und Tania trainiert Schwertkampf. Dann gehen sie in die Anwaltskanzlei, damit Sancha die Adresse und die Telefonnummer von Lilith Mariner aus der Akte lesen kann. Dort werden sie allerdings von den Grauen Rittern überrascht und müssen fliehen. Sancha hat herausgefunden, wo ihre Mutter lebt und dorthin gehen sie. Sie werden hereingelassen und es gibt ein großes Wiedersehen. Um ins Elfenreich zu gelangen, wollen sie Bernstein schmelzen und ein Kristallschwert damit überziehen. Dazu brauchen sie den Schweißbrenner von Jades Vater. Sie fahren zum Haus der Andersons und Edric schmilzt mit Tania den Bernstein. Als die Grauen Ritter kommen, flüchten sie mit Titanias Auto zum Haus der Palmers. Tania ist beinah oben angelangt, als Gabriel Drake sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Titania bohrt ihm das bernsteinüberzogene Schwert in die rechte Schulter und als die anderen oben in Tanias Zimmer sind, bahnt sie sich den Weg ins Elfenreich. Die dunkle Schwester Teil 1: Der Palast Tania, Zara, Sancha, Cordelia, Edric und Titania sind im Elfenreich angekommen, sie sind geschockt vom Anblick, den es bietet: alles ist verdorrt und verwüstet. Sie finden Eden nicht im Bonwyn Tyr und auch die Menagerie ist verlassen. Zara, Sancha, Edric und Tania gehen in den Palast, Cordelia bleibt bei Königin Titania am Waldrand. Als sie im Verlies nach Oberon suchen, werden sie vom ausgerissenen Basilisken überrascht, aber von Eden gerettet. Sie erfahren, dass die königlichen Gemächer alle verwüstet wurden und Tania sieht sich mit Eden in Gestalt einer Ratte im Thronsaal um. Sie beobachten, wie Lady Gaidheal getötet und andere Elfen gefoltert werden, Rathina sitzt währenddessen an der Seite des Hexenkönigs. Tania versucht Sancha aus der brennenden Bibliothek zu zerren, doch sie können kein Seelenbuch ganz retten. Allerdings konnte Tania ein paar Seiten aus Oberons Buch herausreißen und mitnehmen. Sie finden zusammen mit den anderen, einschließlich Cordelia und die Königin, im Jagdhaus von Rafe Hawthorne Zuflucht, das Eden mit dem Smaragdschirm schützt. Sancha erfährt durch die wenigen Seiten, dass Oberon nach Ynis Maw verbannt wurde.Tania, Edric, Cordelia und Zara brechen auf, um mit den fünf übrigen Stücken schwarzem Bernstein die Isenmortfesseln zu zerstören und mit dem Metall, das noch an ihren Kleidern ist, den König aus der Bernsteinkugel zu befreien. Eden gibt ihnen eine Wunschperle mit. Als sie allerdings von den Hunden verfolgt werden, muss Tania den Bernstein wegwerfen und kann deswegen auch das Metall nicht weiter festhalten. Um neuen Bernstein zu bekommen, wollen sie nach Caer Kymry, zur Heimat von Hopie und Lord Brython reisen. Teil 2: Ynis Maw Tania, Edric, Zara und Cordelia rasten bei Crystalhenge und unterhalten sich über ihre Lieblingsplätze im Elfenreich, das Tal von Leiderdale in Dinsel, Reganfal oder die Flammenraine. Edric zeigt Tania Sternbilder des Elfenreichs. Angekommen in der Kymry-Bucht, finden sie Caer Kymry belagert vor. Mit der Wunschperle von Eden erscheint die Illusion von hunderten von Elfenrittern, die Grauen Rittern werden in die Flucht geschlagen. In Caer Kymry gibt es leider keinen Bernstein, aber sie fragen den Wandteppich von Fidach Ren und brechen am nächsten Morgen wieder auf, allerdings ohne Zara, die den Auftrag bekommt, Graf Valentyne um Unterstützung zu bitten. Zara und Cordelia bitten Wale um Hilfe, die ein Boot in Bewegung setzen und auf Ynis Maw zusteuern. Durch ein Unwetter stranden sie an der Küste von Weir. Unter falschem Namen finden sie in Caer Liel Zuflucht, als aber Gabriel dort auftaucht und Tanias Anwesenheit spürt, flüchten sie aus einem Fenster. Als sie aus einem Weiher trinken wollen, werden sie von den Einhörnern von Caer Liel umkreist. Sie lassen Cordelia nicht mit sich reden und schließlich taucht ein junger Mann auf, der mit den Tieren redet, die drei erkennt und sich als Bryn Lightfoot vorstellt. Die drei reisen auf den Einhörnern Zephyr, Tanz und Drazin weiter zur Nordküste von Fidach Ren. Bryn gibt Cordelia beim Abschied ein flötenähnliches Instrument. In einer Nacht fällt Tania auf eines der Irrlichter von Prydein herein, die ihr Gabriel zeigen, Edric kann sie gerade noch zurückhalten. Cordelia gibt zu, dass sie Bryn gern wiedersehen würde, doch sie müssen flüchten, da der Furlingsbarl auftaucht, ein Walddämon. In der nächsten Nacht beobachten sie merkwürdige Wesen, die im Kreis zu unheimlicher Musik tanzen. Schließlich treffen sie auf die Lios Foltaigg, und eine stellt sich als Clorimel Emalia Entarrios vor. Sie bezeichnet Tania als Alios Foltaigg und Cordelia und Edric als Fid Foltaigg. Mit einem Boot fahren sie zu Ynis Maw und finden Oberons Bernsteingefängnis. Titania spricht durch eine Pfütze mit Tania und verrät ihr, dass die Bernsteinmine Tasha Dhul auf Ynis Maw liegt. Wären die Isenmortfesseln erst gebrochen, würde Oberon sich von selbst befreien können. In der Mine trinkt Tania vom Wasser und füllt den Wasserbeutel auf, als sie plötzlich vom Wächter, einer Mantigora, verscheucht werden. In der Höhle, wo Cordelia wartet, wäscht Edric mit dem Wasser aus der Mine Tanias Wunde aus. Als Tania mit der nassen Hand die Isenmortfesseln berührt, schmelzen sie und schließlich kann Oberon sich aus der Bernsteinkugel befreien. Allerdings ist er bewusstlos. Teil 3: Die Macht der Sieben Die Lios Foltaigg tragen den König, solange sie können. Als sie rasten, spielt Cordelia einen einzigen Ton auf der Pfeife, die Bryn ihr gegeben hat. Später kommt Bryn ihnen mit den Einhörnern entgegen. Die Tiere tragen Oberon weiter, die Lios Foltaigg verabschieden sich. Bryn und Edric begleiten den König, während Tania und Cordelia vorrausreiten, nach Caer Ravensare. Dort angekommen, lernt sie ihren Onkel, Herzog Cornelius, kennen und auch seine Familie. Sie versammeln sich im Rosengarten, in dem Hopie, Lord Brython, Graf Valentyne und andere Lords und Ladys anwesend sind, sowie Zara. Sie einigen sich darauf, mit der Armee zur Salisocheide aufzubrechen und von dort aus anzugreifen. Streitpunkt ist allerdings die Teilnahme der Prinzessinnen am Kampf. Tania sagt, der Hexenkönig würde nur kämpfen, wenn er die Chance bekäme, gleich mehrere Prinzessinnen auf einmal zu töten. Als Cornelius widerspricht, meldet sich Titania aus dem Teich und ist für Tanias Plan. Graf Valentyne erwähnt, er hätte in den alten Texten gelesen, niemand, der im Elfenreich geboren ist, könne Lyonesse töten, genausowenig ein Streblicher. Und da Tania keins von beidem ist, soll sie diejenige sein, die ihn besiegen kann. Die Einhörner Tanz und Zephyr versichern Cordelia, dass sie mit ihnen in die Schlacht ziehen werden. Als sie auf der Salisocheide ihr Lager aufschlagen, erklärt Tania, Cornelius hätte gesagt, sie sollen sich als "Armee der sechs Prinzessinen" ausgeben, da Rathina ja eine Verräterin ist. Von dort wechselt das Gespräch auf die Macht der Sieben, eine Macht über Leben und Tod, die nur angerufen werden kann, wenn die sieben Töchter einer siebten Tochter in Liebe und Harmonie zusammenkommen. Plötzlich wird das verdorrte Gras um die Salisocheide wieder grün, Rathina taucht auf. Sie bittet um Gnade, doch nicht alle verzeihen ihr. Trotzdem soll Rathina am nächsten Morgen mit in die Schlacht reiten. Sancha sagt Tania, sie habe gesehen, dass eine geliebte Seele sterben wird. Tania glaubt, sie wird sterben und hält am nächsten Tag dem Blick Gabriels stand, als die Truppen ein letztes Mal vor dem Kampf aufeinandertreffen. Gabriel verhöhnt die Prinzessinnen, da Rathina sich, nach seinen Worten, sofort gegen sie wenden würde, würde er es verlangen. Er sagt auch, dass nur der Tod das Band zwischen ihm und Tania zerreißen könnte, doch Tania hat keine Angst und führt das Heer in die Schlacht. Bei dem Versuch, ein Banner von Lyonesse zu erobern, stirbt Zephyr, Cordelia wird gerade noch von Tania und Rathina gerettet. Tania bekommt die Chance, Gabriel zu töten, doch sie lässt ihm Zeit, sein Schwert aufzuheben. Als Gabriel zum tödlichen Hieb ausholt, wirft sich Zara dazwischen, die durch den Schlag stirbt. Rathina kommt von der Seite, und mit dem Ausruf "Mörder" auf den Lippen greift sie ihn an. Sie wird davongeschleudert, hebt allerdings ein anderes Schwert auf, schreit "Für Zara!" und tötet ihn. Sancha bemerkt, dass das aufgehobene Schwert aus Isenmort ist, doch dieser Stoff tut Rathina nichts. Sie entdeckt, dass es ihre Gabe ist, gegen Isenmort immun zu sein. Tania kämpft weiter und beschützt gleichzeitig Zaras Leichnam. Schließlich kommt der Hexenkönig von Lyonesse. Alle Prinzessinnen kämpfen und plötzlich kommen Edric und Bryn mit den Einhörnern, hinter ihnen kommen Oberon und Titania. Als Tania nochmal angreift, würgt der Hexenkönig sie, doch der König und die Königin geben ihr ihre vereinte Kraft, der sich in Tanias Schrei entlädt. Sie hebt die Hände und kann Lyonesse besiegen, der dann nur noch aus Rauch und Staub besteht. Alles stellt sich wieder her und als Tania zu Boden sinkt, stürzt sie in Edrics Arme. Die königliche Familie ist bei Zara, als diese sich in einem wunderschönen Gesang zusammen mit den anderen Gefallenen auflöst und ihre Seele sich um Oberon hüllt, während die anderen in den Himmel aufsteigen. Tania tröstet sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Zara nun in Avalon ist. Tania möchte ihre sterblichen Eltern ins Elfenreich holen, um ihnen von ihrer Elfennatur zu erzählen. Titania verabschiedet sie mit den Worten: "Jenseits der Flachsküste und Heidehügel von Alba, jenseits der Smaragdberge von Erin, dem Reich der verzauberten Wasser, und jenseits der Drachengipfel von Hy Brassail, weit, weit entfernt im Lande Tirnanog, liegt die Antwort, dort, wo der Göttliche Harfner seine Lieder über das Weltenende spinnt. So heißt es in den alten Legenden." Tania holt ihre sterblichen Eltern nach Bonwyn Tyr, wo sie ruft: "Und das ist erst der Anfang!" Das verfluchte Königreich Teil 1: Nach dem Happy End Bei Cordelias Hochzeit mit Bryn Lightfoot fragt Edric Tania, ob sie ihn heiraten will, allerdings lehnt sie verwirrt ab, worauf er wütend wird. Sie werden von einer Frau unterbrochen, deren Baby schwer krank geworden ist, obwohl das seit der Großen Erweckung niemandem im Elfenreich passiert ist. Das Baby, Gyvan, stirbt und Tania begleitet seine Mutter Mallory zum Strand, wo die Seele des Kindes nach Avalon emporsteigt. Es gibt ein Treffen im königlichen Pavillon, wo Eden ihr die Große Erweckung zeigt und plötzlich Edric kommt, der Clive und Mary Palmer verdächtigt, die Krankheit ins Elfenreich gebracht zu haben. Tanias sterbliche Eltern werden verbannt und Graf Valentyne wird, genauso wie mehrere Kinder, krank. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft zieht zum Sommerpalast Veraglad, um keine Gefahr für andere Elfen darzustellen. Oberon versetzt die Kranken in den Güldenschlaf, der nur solange hält, bis der König einschläft. Cordelia wird krank, sie wird ebenfalls in den Güldenschlaf versetzt. Lord Aldrich lässt einen "Heiler" aus Alba, Hollin, holen. Rathina erzählt Tania im Konklavesaal vom Verlorenen Caer. Im Traum stellt Cordelia ihr das Lied des Verlorenen Caer vor und sagt ihr, sie soll das Caer suchen. Das Konklave beschließt, dass Tania sich zwischen den Welten entscheiden muss und die Pforten am nächsten Morgen geschlossen werden sollen. Tania erfährt außerdem, dass Titania aus Alba stammt und nicht aus dem Elfenreich. Edric sagt ihr, dass er wieder in Lord Aldrichs Dienste als Hauptmann berufen wurde. Hollin kommt an und versucht, die Kranken mit Edelsteinen zu behandeln, aber Tania bemerkt keinen Unterschied. Hollin beschuldigt sie, die Krankheit selbst über die Elfen gebracht zu haben. Tania beschließt, Connor Estabrook, einen Familienfreund und Medizinstudent, in die Elfenwelt zu bringen. Eden gibt ihr ein Armband aus Herzstein, damit sie ihn herbringen kann, ohne ihn lieben zu müssen. Tania trifft Rathina im Geheimen Zimmer, von dort aus reisen die beiden in die Welt der Sterblichen, wo sie an einer Steilklippe landen. Teil 2: Sterbliche Kinder haben keine Flügel Die beiden werden gerade noch von zwei Jungen gerettet, die sie nach Eastbourne bringen. Von dort aus fahren sie mit dem Zug nach London und Tania setzt sich mit Connor in Kontakt. Auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung, wo er mit seinem Kumpel Peter wohnt, werden sie von einigen Typen aufgehalten, Rathina kann sich aber gut durchsetzen. Sie bringen Connor zum Beweis kurz in die Elfenwelt, und als dieser Antibiotika aus dem College holt, taucht Edric auf. Er hat die dunklen Künste verwendet. Als Connor wiederkommt, reisen die vier schnellstmöglich in den Veraglad-Palast. Teil 3: Der Weg des Glaubens Angekommen in Veraglad, probiert Connor die Antibiotika an Cordelia aus. Als sie nicht so schnell wirken, schläft Tania ein und am nächsten Morgen bemerkt sie geschockt, dass Connor noch da ist, die Pforten allerdings geschlossen sind. Rathina erklärt ihr, dass Connor beschlossen hat, zu bleiben. Als Connor die Dosis erhöhen will, kommt Hollin herein und beschimpft Tania. Seine Gehilfen greifen sie an, doch Herzog Cornelius hilft ihr. Als Oberon, Titania, Cornelius und Aldrich über Tanias Bestrafung diskutieren, kommt Eden mit der bedrückenden Nachricht, die Krankheit habe sich im ganzen Elfenreich verbreitet und sie käme vom Elfenreich selbst. Lord Aldrich wird wütend und sagt dem Königshaus ab. Eden erklärt, es gäbe einen Ort, an dem sie die Lösung finden könnten, in Helan Archaia, dem Saal der Archive, in Caer Regnar Naal. Allerdings sei der mit einer Isenmorttür verschlossen. Rathina, die gegen Isenmort immun ist, und Connor erklären sich bereit, es zu versuchen. Tania möchte sie begleiten, da sie Schuldgefühle plagen. Lord Aldrich und Edric verlassen mit Hollin und dem Gefolge von Weir das Schloss. Eden bringt Tania, Connor und Rathina mit einem Luftpferd nach Caer Regnar Naal. Im Saal der Archive finden sie eine Karte des Elfenreichs, das fast genauso aufgebaut ist, wie Großbritannien. Sie finden heraus, dass das Verlorene Caer, Caer Fior, im westlichen Ozean versunken ist. Als sie im Dorf Trau-der-Brandung ankommen, werden sie erst angegriffen, doch dann erzählt ein Elf ihnen von Muinin Tur und Connor denkt, Caer Fior und Muinin Tur sind ein und dasselbe. Man soll diesen Ort nur über die Straße des Glaubens erreichen können. Sie gehen den Weg entlang, tauchen ins Wasser ... und können unter Wasser atmen und sprechen. Bei den Ruinen von Caer Fior erfahren sie, dass vor der Großen Erweckung auch die Erwachsenen geflügelt und sterblich waren. Mit Rathina als Medium nimmt eine Frauenstimme mit ihnen Kontakt auf, die sich der Traumweber nennt. Sie erzählt Tania von einem Feind, Nargostrond, der eine Seuche über das Land brachte, der viele zum Opfer fielen. Oberon soll ins weit entfernte Land Tirnanog gereist sein und mit dem göttlichen Harfner einen Bund abgeschlossen haben, das Alte Bündnis. So wurden die Elfen unsterblich, verloren aber ihre Flügel. Da aber dreizehn Tage lang der Hexenkönig von Lyonesse geherrscht hat, wurde der Pakt gebrochen. Tania bekommt den Auftrag, das Bündnis zu erneuern. Tania denkt an die Worte, die Titania gesagt hat, bevor sie ihre sterblichen Eltern holen wollte und wundert sich, wie wichtig diese Worte nun geworden sind. Sie schwört, das Elfenreich nicht im Stich zu lassen. Bemerkungen In den Klappentexten aller übersetzter Bücher wird Tania Anita genannt, auch in den auf den Buchrückseiten gedruckten Zitaten wurde ihr Name geändert. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Elfe Kategorie:Königliche Familie